Could It Be?
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: It started with an agreement to be friends, but what happens when Lily realizes she wants to be more? Please read and review.
1. Let's Be Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily Evans was packing her trunk for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had never been so excited in her whole life; however, as she closed the trunk, an ounce of sadness filled up in her. She realized that this was her last year of fun before she entered the world, that was almost at war with Voldemort, without the protection of the walls of Hogwarts. She felt a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She picked up the photo album that her three best friends Jennifer Potter, Alice McKibbons, and Addie Fields, had given her for her birthday last year. She quickly opened it and smiled at a picture of the four girls smiling, crowded around Remus Lupin, who looked as if he was scared by the fact that he was surrounded by four beautiful girls, or at least that was what Sirius Black had said. She turned the page to another picture of her and Jennifer. Jennifer's mid-back length black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Lily's hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail with a few strands hanging down. Both of the girls' eyes we're shining with tears of laughter. Alice and her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, were also in the picture. They had just been caught snogging by Professor Dumbledore, and Frank looked as if he was going to wet himself. James Potter was sitting in the background staring at Lily with a loving look in his eyes.

Lily stared down at the photograph and saw James. She saw the black eye that she had given him for asking her out for about the millionth time. A little bit of guilt hit her in the stomach, but she pushed it away. She didn't care about James Potter, so why would she care about giving him a black eye?

She closed the album and she walked over to her desk. She sat down and picked up a letter that she had received from Jennifer. She was about to respond when she realized that she would see her within about two hours. She got up from the chair and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her wand and levitated her trunk and had it follow her down the stairs. She set it down by the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad? Are you ready to go? It's a two hour drive to the station." said Lily, grabbing one of the cookies that her mother had made.

"Yeah Sweetheart. Did you get your trunk downstairs?" asked Mr. Evans, looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes sir. It's next to the front door. Can you just take it to the car? I don't want the neighbors to see me levitate it to the car."

"Sure. No problem." He said, getting up from the table and walking to the entrance hall.

"Lily, I have something for you." Mrs. Evans said, taking something out of her apron.

"What it's for mum?" Lily asked, mouthful of cookies.

"Well one, it's for making Head Girl, and two, it was your grandmother's pearl necklace. She'd had wanted you to have it." Mrs. Evans said placing the necklace around her daughter's neck.

"Mum! I love it! Thank you!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around her mother. "I'm going to miss you so much! Are you sure you can't come see me off?"

"I'm sure sweetheart! I wish I could. I have to go to the Dursely's to have dinner with your sister. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I guess. Have fun." Lily said, with fake enthusiasm. "I have to go though, I'll see you at Christmas! I love you mum!"

"I love you too! Have a great year!" Mrs. Evans kissed her daughter on her forehead and led her out to the car, which Mr. Evans had packed and was currently sitting the driver's seat.

Lily hugged her mother one more time and hopped into the car. She turned and watched her house and mother disappear as she and her father drove off down the road. She turned around in her seat and fiddled with her hands.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"Yeah. It's just weird, being my last year and all. I mean, just think about it! Hogwarts has given me so much! Like Jennifer, Alice, Addie, and Remus! I'd never have met them if I wasn't a witch!"

"I know. It has given you a lot. But you shouldn't be sad. It will always be apart of you. It's just another chapter in your life story." Her father said, smiling.

"You would say that." Lily laughed.

"Well I'm a writer, what can I say?" Mr. Evans laughed along with his daughter.

Lily looked at her watch. She still had another hour and a half left in the car so she decided to take a nap, only to be pulled out of her slumber by her father gently shaking her.

"Sweetheart, we're here."

"Oh? I felt like I was only asleep for ten minutes!" Lily cried.

"No. You were asleep for an hour and a half."

"Oh daddy! I'm sorry! I wish I had talked to you longer!" Lily said hugging her dad.

"It's okay darling. C'mon, let's get your stuff to the platform." Mr. Evans dragged Lily's suitcase to platform nine and ten. "This is where I leave you. Are you going to meet the girls?"

"Yeah I am on the train." Lily said, taking her trunk from her father and setting it down next to her, onto a trolley. "I'll be fine. Don't worry!"

"Okay, sweetheart. I expect a letter from you within the next few days!"

"Don't worry Dad! You'll get one —"

"LILY!" a voice cried.

"Jennifer Potter! Don't draw attention!" another voice cried.

"But dad! It's Lily!" the first voice cried. The person reached her.

"Jen!" Lily exclaimed, hugging the girl.

"You almost ready?" asked Jennifer, hugging her back.

"Yeah let me just say goodbye."

"Evans!" Sirius Black said, walking up to her with the Marauders behind him.

"Hey Black. How are you?" Lily asked, giving him a one-armed hug.

"Good. Yourself?"

"Can't complain. Look, I'll see you on the train. I'm going to say goodbye to my father."

"Alright, we'll save you a seat!" Jennifer said, "Bye Mr. Evans!"

Mr. Evans, who has been talking to Mr. Potter, looked up and said, "Oh goodbye Jennifer! Have a good year!"

"Thanks! See you on New Years!" Jennifer smiled before running through the barrier, with her father and with all of the Marauders running after her.

Lily turned to her dad and threw her arms around him, tears slipping down her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much daddy!" cried Lily.

"I'll miss you too Lilybug! I love you!" Mr. Evans said, kissing her head.

"I love you too." Lily turned and ran into the barrier, not able to look back at her father.

She was greeted by the beautiful scarlet Hogwarts Express. Steam filled the air and she quickly hoped on, found her friends and stored away her trunk. She plopped down on the seat next to the window and placed her head against the glass.

"You alright Lils?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah just tired. I'll be fine. How was your summer Alice?" Lily asked her other best friend, who was currently cuddled up in Frank's lap.

"It was great! Mum loved Frank!" Alice cried with excitement

"You knew she would!" Jennifer laughed, looking up from the game of exploding snap that she was playing with Sirius.

"Whatever! What about you Lily?"

"It was good. Petunia was a bitch the whole time, but oh well. I hung out with my parents a lot when I wasn't with you guys." Lily replied.

"Well that's lovely. Did you kick her in the arse?" Jennifer laughed.

"Ha. No. I left that for you on New Years!"

Jennifer smiled and highfived her. "That's my girl!"

Lily looked down at her watch. "CRAP! REMUS! We're supposed to be in the prefect compartment for the Head's meeting." She jumped up. "C'mon! The Heads can't be late!"

"Uh Lily...I'm not Head Boy..." Remus said slowly, while trying not to wake up the sleeping Addie, who was resting her head in his lap.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I just assumed! I wonder who is."

"Lils, look to your right." Jennifer said.

Lily did what she was told and her eyes landed on the one and only person that could possibly annoy her to death, James Potter.

"Potter? You're Head Boy?" Lily asked, scared for an answer.

"Yeah. I'm Head Boy." James replied, speaking to her for the first time that day; something Lily had never witnessed in her life.

"Oh well um, con — congratulations. I, uh, didn't know you had it in you." Lily gave him a forced smile.

James smiled back, looking hopeful, but Jennifer slapped him on the back of the head. Lily looked at her weirdly.

"He had a fly on the back of his head...got it." Jennifer said, conjuring a napkin, wiping it off, and making it disappear.

Lily laughed, "Okay, weirdo, whatever you say. Well let's go Potter. We can't be late." Lily said walking out of the compartment and down the hall. James started to follow her, but Jennifer pulled him back.

"_JAMES!_" she hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Smiling like that! You're supposed to act like you're not interested in her! C'mon James, I know you can do it!"

"Jen, I can smile at her. Right Sirius?" James asked turning to his best mate.

"Yeah, mate. Jen, calm down. All he has to do is stop asking her out...but maybe don't smile as big..." Sirius said, backing Jennifer up.

"Whatever, you're her best friend, Jen, so I'll listen. But I have to go. Being late won't help me much either! See you soon!" James ran out of the compartment and down the hall that Lily had just gone down.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Alice asked from Frank's lap.

"I hope so. I hate that it hurts him so much. I know she likes him, but she's too afraid to admit it. Oh well, I'm going to take a nap." Jennifer said, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius was glad that she couldn't see the blush on his face; however Remus had and he shot his friend a knowing look, which was followed by Sirius sticking his tongue out at him, while slipping his arm around Jennifer's back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, so the patrol schedules will be posted on the bulletin boards in your common rooms. That's all." James said to the prefects. Lily couldn't help but stare at him. He had taken charge of the meeting, lead the demonstrations, and handled it magnificently. Lily couldn't help but stare at his messy hair. She remembered last year when a girl had tried to flatten it and Lily had felt an urge to hex the girl into the next country. She had always liked his hair, although she would never admit it to anyone. "Evans?" James' voice had pulled her out of her thoughts? Lily jumped and James came more into focus. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. You did a good job. I'm impressed." said Lily, with a smile.

"Well—uh thanks Lily. I've never gotten a complement from you! I'm shocked." James laughed.

"You called me Lily..." she said with a small laugh.

"Oh, right, uh well it's just that Evans is kind of getting old. So I thought maybe I'd start calling you by your first name if that's alright..." James asked, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Uh I think that would be okay." Lily stuttered.

"Excuse me? James?" a small voice asked. Both James and Lily turned to look in the direction of the voice. It was a sixth year Gryffindor named Sarah with blonde hair and big boobs. "I was wondering if you wanted to come share a compartment with me." She grabbed on to James' arm and pressed herself tightly against him.

"Um, well I—" James began. He looked at Lily, who was pointedly looking out the window. "I think I'm going to sit with my friends. I'm sorry."

Sarah looked upset and glared at Lily. "Whatever. Your loss." She flipped her long blonde hair and stormed out of the compartment.

"Well she doesn't seem happy." James laughed.

"Whatever James." Lily said with a small frown. She didn't like the way the girl had thrown herself on James. _No Lily. You don't care. Stop thinking things like this! You do not like James — no, Potter. _She started to walk out of the room, but James grabbed her hand, pulling her a little too hard, and she landed in his arms. She felt a spark go through her whole body. She looked up at him, and automatically knew that he had felt it too. She couldn't help but think about the fact that she wanted to fell it again, and how she fit perfectly in his arms; she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. She caught herself frowning as he let go, while he muttered a quick 'sorry'.

"Lily. I understand that you don't like me the way I like you...and I'm okay with that. But if I can't have you in that way, I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, than nothing at all. Lily, please, can we try and get along this year? I promise, I'll do anything! I won't hex anyone, especially Snape. I will stop messing with my hair, I'll stop putting other guys in the Hospital Wing if they come within ten feet of you. Just please. Can we be friends. That's all I'm asking. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, because I know you won't. I just want to be your friend." James looked deep into her eyes, as if trying to see her soul.

"Okay." That was all that Lily could get out. One word.

A smile broke out of James' face. He threw his arms around her and then quickly let go.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hugged you."

Lily laughed. "It's okay. We're friends after all." Lily walked to the door and looked back. "Oh, and you can still hex Snape." She smiled at him and then walked out the door and down the hall.

James didn't know how long he stood there, but he didn't care. Lily Evans had agreed to be his friend and to letting him hex Snape. He was the happiest guy in the world at that moment. He spoke to himself:

"This is going to be a great year."


	2. How Could You?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said to the students at the feast that night. "Before we begin the feast, I'd like to remind you of a few rules. The north fifth floor corridor and the forbidden forest are off limits to anyone who first want to die a painful death." Dumbledore looked at the Marauders, winking. "Our Head Students are James Potter and Lily Evans. You are to treat them as you treat teachers. Let's have a wonderful year! Let the feast begin!"

Food filled the table and everyone stuffed their faces. Lily and James told the prefects to escort the first years to their dorms, said good night to their friends and went to the Head Dorm. They looked at the time and realized that it was only eight, so they decided to talk for a little.

"So, Potter — James, sorry. I'm still getting used to this." said Lily, propped up on the couch. "How was your summer?"

"It was good," James said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "As you know, Sirius moved in last summer, so it's been great, him being there all the time now. Not trying to sound gay, mind you," He said, noticing Lily laugh. "Did you hear about Peter?"

"NO! Is he okay? What did you do to him?" Lily asked, jumping to conclusions.

"Chill. Well, let's just say that he got what he deserved."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of the Order."

"The What?" James laughed at the confused look on the girl's face.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret organization that is fighting against Voldemort."

"Oh. Are you a member?"

"Not yet. The Marauders and I are joining after this year. Well all of us except Peter. We caught him telling Snape and Malfoy secrets that we over heard while there was a meeting at my house. That's why he's not back this year. He's afraid of us, that little coward."

"I'm so sorry. I know he was one of your good friends." Lily said, grabbing James' hand and giving it a squeeze. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away, ignoring the spark that she felt.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." James faked a smile. "We just trusted him, we'd die for him, and he betrays us. It's stupid."

"No, I understand." Lily gave him a reassuring smile. He noticed that Lily was shivering and slid down onto the couch next to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Do you want me to put my arm around you?" Lily gave him a disgusted look. "Wait, Lily. Don't jump to conclusions! I just meant as friends, that's what we are. Just friends, right?"

"Yeah. We are." Lily sighed, secretly glad that she was giving in. "I guess you can."

James smiled to himself and put his arm around her shoulder. She was hesitant at first, but relaxed when she felt the spark. She could tell that it was becoming like a drug to her, and that scared her. She had sworn to herself that she would never fall for James Potter...but there she was, letting him put his arm around her. She decided that it would be okay if she laid her head on his shoulder, so she did. She didn't see it, but James smiled to himself. She yawned. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"JAMES!" Jennifer hissed the next morning in the Head Common room. "What are you doing?" She motioned to the sleeping Lily on the couch.

"I told her I wanted to be friends, and she agreed." said James, staring at his twin sister.

"I don't care! You're supposed to be playing hard to get! We talked about this on the train yesterday! How are you going to get her to fall for you if you keep acting like you like her? Friends don't fall asleep in each other's arms!"

"Oh, says the girl that fell asleep on Sirius just yesterday!" James retorted, causing his younger sister to blush.

"That's besides the point! Sirius and I have been friends for six years. You've been friends with Lily for less than twenty four hours! You're supposed to get her to fall in love with you! James this is your last year to prove how great you are and I'm not going to watch you blow it!"

"Wait...so the friendship thing was a just a plot to get me to fall in love with you?" Lily asked from the couch. She had been awoken by James and Jennifer's argument and had heard almost all of it.

"No! It's not! Lily I swear!" James cried.

"I can't believe I fell for it! I thought you were actually sincere. How could I be so stupid?" Lily jumped up and ran into her bed room.

"Jen! What do I do?" James pleaded with his sister.

"I — I don't know." Jennifer stuttered. "James. I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever. I'm just going to move on...as hard as that's going to be, it's the best thing to do. Lily Evans will never love me, so why kid myself any longer?" James started walking towards his side of the dormitory. "I'll see you at lunch. I'm going to think." He walked up into his room and closed the door, leaving his sister down in the common room, staring back and forth at both his and Lily's door, as if trying to decide which one needed more comfort. She walked up to Lily's room and knocked.

"GO AWAY POTTER!" screamed Lily from inside the room.

"It's me." said Jennifer, turning the knob, but it was locked. She pulled out her wand and pointing to the door knob. "Alohomora." She heard the door click and she opened it and walked in. "You okay?"

"I hate your brother." Lily said coldly.

"I Know." Jennifer said, sitting down on Lily's bed. "He means well."

"I don't care! Why won't he just get over me?"

"Because he — I don't know." Jennifer looked around. "C'mon, let's go see the others." She said, grabbing her best friend and pulling her out of the Head Dorm and down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"McGonagall." Jennifer said, and the portrait swung open, making the Common Room visible. She and Lily walked through and came to a sudden stop. Remus and Addie were snogging senseless on one of the big red chairs next to the fire. Remus' hands were tangled in Addie's long blond hair and Addie's hands were up Remus' shirt.

"Should we interrupt them?" Lily whispered to Jennifer. Jennifer looked around and saw that no one else was in the common room because they were all down at lunch.

"Nah. Let them be. Let's go up to my room. We can talk there." Jennifer said, leading the way up to the seventh year girls' dormitory.

They plopped down on the bed and began to talk about what had happened over the summer.

I don't know what to do. I like someone, but I don't know if they like me back!" Jennifer whined to her friend.

"WHAT? WHO!"

"I'm not telling you yet." Jennifer said, but cracked when Lily gave her a look that said, 'tell or I'll hex.' "Okay! FINE! I LIKE SIRIUS BLACK!"

"MERLIN! I KNEW IT!" Lily screamed, jumping up and down on the bed. "You finally realized it!"

"I guess so!" Jennifer smile. "It started to boil when he moved in with us, but it really hit me this summer! He became more than just my best friends... Every night after everyone would go to sleep, he would come to my room and wake me up and pull me down to the kitchen and we'd share a pint of ice cream. Every night Lily, every night."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Lily. You know he's a player. I don't know if I can handle that...call me crazy, but I actually want to date a virgin!" Jennifer said, throwing her pillow over her head.

"Well we'll be crazy together, because I want to date a virgin too. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Lily said, trying to comfort her best friend.

"You know, James is a virgin." Jennifer smiled, looking at her best friend with knowing eyes.

"Are you serious? He's just as much of a player as Sirius! I can't believe he actually has morals - wait! Stop that Jennifer! I don't like him!"

"Sure you don't."

"So," Lily said, desperate to change the subject. "how are you going to become Mrs. Jennifer Black?"

Jennifer blushed and shoved her best friend. "Maybe I should show him what he could have..." Lily looked at her with a questioning face. Jennifer laughed, "You'll see."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius and Remus were playing exploding snap with Addie down the the common room. James was watching from the couch, thinking about what his life would be like now that he knew he would never have Lily. He saw her walk down from the girl's dormitory and came to sit down next to Sirius.

"So Lily, how's the Head's Dormitory?" Addie asked, looking up from the game that they were playing.

"It's great! I love it! My room is amazing!" Lily squealed. Her room was as big as the girl's dormitory, had beautiful gray stone walls, a king size bed with a canopy. It connected to a bathroom that she had to share with James, and she wasn't excited about that aspect, but she knew she would eventually get over it.

"That's cool. Well I say we need to have a party at some point!" Sirius said.

"Uh. You'll have to ask Potter on that one." Lily said, throwing a glance in James' direction. She did a double take; he actually looked sad. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to hug him, comfort him — _Lily what are you thinking? You don't care. You don't care. He's just trying to get you to fall for him. He just wants you as a trophy. _

"You okay Lils?" asked Remus as he pulled Addie onto his lap.

"Yeah. I'm fine...but I want to know what's going on with you two!" She pointed at Remus and Addie.

"Um, well what do you mean?" giggled Addie, burying her head into Remus' shoulder.

"The giggling, the sitting on the laps, and the snogging..." Lily said, as if it was obvious.

"Well, we're talking...we're not official yet." Remus said, rubbing Addie's back. He bent down and kissed her head and smiled.

Lily smiled to herself, happy for two of her best friends.

"I'm hungry! Let's go to lunch!" Sirius said, jumping up and grabbing James and pulling him out of the Common Room, while Remus and Addie got up.

"Are you going to lunch?" Addie asked Lily when she noticed that she had stayed seated.

"No. I'm not hungry." Lily muttered.

"Lily. We heard what happened. He wasn't trying to get you to fall in love with him...I mean, I know he'd love that, but he just wants to be your friend. He'd rather have you as a friend, than nothing at all."

"I know, he told me that. I just, I can't."

"Can't or you wont?" asked Addie, with a knowing look on her face.

"I —" Lily looked down. "I don't know." She said, getting up and walking out of the Common Room towards the Head Dorms.

She entered into her room and laid down on the couch. She thought back about the last day and what all had happened. Her thirteen hour friendship with James Potter. She hated the fact that she wished he was still her friend. Then about Jennifer and Sirius. Could that work out? Would he hurt her? Would James be mad?

"Why do I keep bringing him up?" she asked herself. "Stop it Lillian! Stop it!" She closed her eyes and feel asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter **


	3. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o

Jennifer woke up and sunk further down under the covers of her four-post bed in the Gryffindor Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory. She looked to her left and saw Addie tossing and turning in her sleep as if having a nightmare. She watched her until her body was still and then she turned to her right and saw Alice sleeping soundly with her arm around the stuffed owl that Frank had given her at the end of last year. She looked at the clock that she had on the table beside her bed. She lit her wand so she could see better and realized that she was late. She jumped out of her bed as quietly as she could and pulled on a sweatshirt and some slippers. She grabbed her wand, that she had laid on the bedside table, and her brother's Invisibility cloak and walked down to the Common Room.

There he was, standing there, like she knew he would be. He had his back turned to her, while he was staring at the clock on the wall.

"One o' five. If she's not here in another five minutes, I'm going to bed." Sirius muttered to himself.

She snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes, blocking his vision. "Guess who!"

"Moony?" joked Sirius. Jennifer uncovered his eyes and walked in front of him. "Ah, it's the lovely Jennifer Potter. Who, I might add, is late, by about twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry. I just woke up." said Jennifer. "I didn't want to set an alarm and risk waking the other girls. You know Ashleigh Albright would tattle to McGonagall. You don't want me getting detention do you Mr. Black?"

"Of course not Miss Potter." he said. "Well, you're here now, so where to?" He took a piece of parchment out of his back pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The Marauder's Map revealed itself to them. Sirius looked around for Professors and ghosts.

"Well no one is near the kitchen, so we're clear. Let's go." Jennifer said, draping the Invisibility cloak over them. They headed out of the portrait hole and down towards the kitchen. "Look!" whispered Jennifer, pointing to the map that showed two people who were practically on top of each other. "It's Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black!"

Sirius cringed at the mention of his cousin's name. "Wanna hex 'em?" A playful grin appeared on his face.

"You really have to ask?" Jennifer smiled a similar smile. "You can do the honors."

They turned the corner and found Malfoy and Narcissa snogging, while trying to hide behind the pillars. Sirius pointed his wand at the two and whispered a Bat-Bogey Hex that flew at Malfoy's flawless face.

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy cried, while trying to hit the bogies away.

Sirius heard footsteps coming towards them and he pulled Jennifer away so they didn't get caught. They ran down the last few stairs and ended at the painting that guarded the kitchen. Jennifer looked around to make sure they were alone and then reached out to tickle the pear. The painting swung open at her touch. Sirius helped her through and then took off the Invisibility cloak. A rather short house-elf appeared in front of them.

"What can I do for Mr. and Miss?" squeaked the elf while bowing.

"Some Butterbeers please." said Jennifer. She watched the elf run off and then sat down at the counter. Sirius followed her movement and sat down next to her.

"You know, I kind of missed this. I was sad we couldn't hang out the last nights of summer." confessed Sirius.

"I know. I can't believe James almost caught us. I swear he'll kill us if he catches us hanging out alone." laughed Jennifer.

"Nah, he'd kill me for possibly corrupting you. You have him wrapped around your finger...and you're guarded by the cuteness factor."

"The what?"

"The cuteness factor. It's what little kids use when they have to get out of being in trouble." laughed Sirius.

"Wow. Only you."

The house-elf appeared with two Butterbeers and placed them in front of Jennifer and Sirius.

"Thanks." they said and each took a sip.

"You know, I'm glad we don't have classes tomorrow." Jennifer said, noting that the next day was a Sunday.

"Oh, why's that?" asked Sirius, taking another sip.

"Because we can have more than one Butterbeer."

Two hours and many Butterbeers later, Sirius and Jennifer had walked back up to the Common Room and while sitting on the couch, they had started to play a muggle came called Truth or Dare.

"I'm so trashed!" cried Jennifer. "Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in this school?" Jennifer bit her lip, even through she was completely trashed, she was still nervous that the answer wouldn't be what she hoped it would be.

"You." Sirius' speech was slurred.

"Lie."

"Truth. You, Jennifer Anne Potter, are the hottest, most beautiful, and sexiest girl at Hogwarts."

Jennifer blushed, taking a sip of her Butterbeer. "Your turn. I pick truth."

"Okay, um, who's your favorite Marauder?"

"Oh, c'mon! That's not fair!" she cried. "I can't choose! I can tell you who my least favorite is!"

"Well obviously Peter. But you have to choose!"

"But..." Sirius gave her a 'you better tell or you'll regret it' look that made her spill. "Okay! You are! You're my favorite Marauder!"

"And why is that?" Sirius pushed.

"Because, James is so protective of me and whenever I finally get Remus to agree to let me help with you know what, James always says no and then Remus agrees with him. You don't treat me like I'm just a girl. You actually treat me like I'm one of the guys and I like that. You don't act like I'm too weak or too small. You let me make up my own mind and don't try and stop me from doing what I think is right."

"Well, just letting you know, if I was ever in a fight, I'd pick you to be on my side."

Jennifer smiled. "Well that was random, but thanks, Siri." They faces began to get closer and closer, they were inches apart when Jennifer whispered, "Kiss me." She slid her hand into his hair and tried to pull him to her, but he resisted.

"Jen. Don't." He protested. Her hands dropped from his hair.

"What do you mean 'don't'?" She looked angry and that scared Sirius, he knew better than to get a Potter angry.

"I can't kiss you." He stared deep into her hazel eyes. "Not like this, not when we're drunk."

"Why not?" She jumped up. "OH! Is it because you're saving it for all those sluts you get laid by? Huh? Is that it Black? Am I not sleazy enough to get a kiss from the famous Sirius Black? I thought you snogged anything with a chest bigger than yours!"

"No! Jennifer, I promise! That' s not it!" Sirius jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "I swear, that's not why!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't kiss you because I —" He paused as if trying to find the right words.

"Because I'm not good enough. I get it. Go have fun with Lauren Fitzpatrick, you know, big boob, big arse, blonde, from Hufflepuff! I'm sure she'll be fun to fool around with!" She pushed him away from her and ran up to her Dormitory. Sirius stared after her and stood in the same spot for what seemed like hours. He finally plucked up enough courage to say what he wanted to say, even if she didn't hear it.

"Because I love you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Has anyone talked to Jen? She ran into our dormitory this morning around four thirty. She sounded like she was crying." said Alice. It was lunchtime on Sunday, the day before school started. Alice was eating lunch with Frank, the girls, and the Marauders. Sirius had been quiet all morning, and Lily was quick to notice.

"What do you mean she was crying?" asked James, dropping his sandwich onto the table.

"I don't know! She just sounded like it! Although, it could've been a result of her tripping on my shoes that were by the door." Alice said calmly, which was making James even angrier.

"Well did you check and make sure she was okay?" James stood up, resting his hands on the table.

"Well I didn't want to get out of bed." Alice said, looking down.

"Wow Alice. I'm going to check on her. I'll be back." He ran out of the Great Hall and then ran back in. "Um, I need a girl to go with me, I'm not allowed up the stairs."

"I'll go." Addie volunteered. "C'mon Remus."

Remus shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth, got up, and then pulled Addie up with him. The three of them left the Great Hall and walked up the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch, see ya later." said Sirius, getting up and heading out towards the main doors. Lily jumped up and ran after him.

"Hey! Sirius! Wait up!"

"What is it flower?" Sirius laughed at the face she made, she had always hated the nickname flower, except when James used it, not that she would admit that though.

"Well, I wanna know what really happened to Jen. I can tell you know. Just tell me, she's my best friend, please."

"She tried kissing me last night." He said, pulling Lily into a dark corner.

"That's great! But wait, why is she sad?" Lily asked, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I told her no."

"SIRIUS! Why in the hell did you do that? She's liked you for two years and I know you like her! You do like her right?"

"Lily, I love her! We were drunk last night. That's why I said no. I want my first kiss with her to be special, not like all the other girls."

"Okay, well did you explain that to her? I'm sure she'd understand."

"But that's the thing, isn't it, she didn't understand! She thought that she wasn't good enough! She thinks that all I want to do is snog sluts, she doesn't think I want a relationship."

"Well do you?" asked Lily.

"With her, yes. She's the only girl that I've ever seen myself dating and I feel like I screwed it up! What do I do?" He asked desperately.

"Well, try talking to her."

"That's not going to work, she probably doesn't want to get anywhere near me."

"Well how about I talk to her and explain everything..."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. I know how much she likes you and I want her to be happy and if you make her happy well then by all means." Lily smiled.

"Thanks flower! You're the best!" He said, grabbing the redhead and pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime!" She pulled away and began to head for the Common Room when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"You know, James really did want to be friends, it wasn't to just get you to fall in love with him. I mean, to be honest, he's always going to be in love with you, but that's wasn't his motive. Just give him a chance. Please. It's killing him."

"I can't Sirius. He's a player."

"That's the thing, that's his reputation. But that's not who he is! Lily, tons of girls have asked him out and tried to snog him, but he turns them down and pushes them away because it's not you. He loves you. He wants you. He'll fight for you forever, until he gets you. He'd die if you died, and I'm not just saying that. You said Jennifer's your best friend, well James is mine, I know how he really feels. Just give him a chance." He let her go and watched her walk away.

Lily walked up to the Common Room, wondering how two Potters could cause so much trouble. _Maybe I could like James, as a friend that is. Maybe deep down he really is a good guy. He was so concerned about Jen. _

"Password?" Lily was pulled out of her thoughts by the Fat Lady.

"Gillyweed." answered Lily. The portrait swung open and she walked through.

"JENNIFER ANNE POTTER, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOUR BROTHER IS FREAKING OUT!" shouted Addie. Lily heard Addie banging on the door. Remus and James came sliding down the stairs, noting that the charm, that was meant to keep them out, was working.

"Why doesn't Addie just go in there?" asked Lily.

"Jennifer locked the door with some spell. We can't unlock it." replied Remus, while pulling James off of the ground.

"Bloody hell. She's never been this upset." James said, looking distraught. "She always talks to me when something is bugging her."

"I'm sure she's fine James." Lily said before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

James stared at her, shocked. "Thanks Lily." She gave him a smile.

"Do you want me to try and get her out?" offered Lily.

"Could you?"

"I am her best friend." Lily laughed, grabbing James' arm and squeezing it. "Don't worry. I got this." She walked off up towards the dormitory, thinking to herself, _Wow, that was easier than I thought..._

"Oh, thank god!" Addie cried as Lily walked up the stairs. "Jennifer! Lily's here!"

"LILY?" They heard Jennifer cry.

"Open the door Jen." Lily ordered as she knocked on the door.

"Fine. But only you can come in."

"Okay. That's fine. Addie. Why don't you go down and talk to Remus." Lily suggested.

"Uh, sure." Addie said, looking back at the door and then walking down to the boys.

"Okay. It's just me." Lily said to the door. She heard a click and then she saw Jennifer like she'd never seen her before. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was completely a mess, make up all smudged and she was still in her pajamas. Jennifer led her into the room and they sat down on Jennifer's bed. "What happened?"

"He turned — he turned me down." sobbed Jennifer. "I tried kissing him and he turned me down."

"I talked to him, just a few minutes ago. He told me that you got it all wrong."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Jennifer, wiping her eyes.

"He likes you!" She said, not wanting to use the word love. She wanted Sirius to tell Jennifer that.

"He does?" Jennifer perked up, staring at her best friend with a hopeful look.

"He turned you down because he didn't want your first kiss to be while you were drunk. He wants it to be special! C'mon, why don't we get you cleaned up and go downstairs so you can find him, he said he was going to go fly."

"You're right. We should go down." Jennifer said, grinning from ear to ear. "I need to apologize for somethings that I said. He's not a manwhore after all!"

"He didn't tell me that you called him a manwhore..."

"Oh, I didn't, I've just always thought it!" Jennifer laughed. "Can you clean me up?"

"Sure." Lily muttered a few cleaning spells and made Jennifer look liked she had been getting ready for hours. She grabbed Jennifer's hand and pulled her downstairs to find James pacing in front of the staircase. He stopped suddenly when he saw her.

"Well finally! It's been hours!"

"James. I was up there for like ten minutes." laughed Lily, causing Jennifer to look at her weirdly. Lily gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look, and the brunette girl just nodded.

"Well I think that I'm going to go down to the Pitch and fly for a while." Jennifer said, skipping towards the portrait hole.

"Wait, Jen!" James called after her, but she was already gone.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Lily reassured him.

"You know, you say don't worry a lot." James laughed. His face suddenly became serious. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." Lily agreed. "Head Dorm?"

"Sure. Let's go." James said.

"Should we tell Remus and Addie that we're leaving?"

James looked at the pair in question and found them snogging and heading up towards the Boys' Dormitory. "Nah, they're fine." And then he led the way to Head Dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter! Princess Patterson, I hope that you think Lily had gotten out of her stubbornness. Please read and review! **

**xoxo, **

**Little Rose Potter. **


	4. Relationship and 20 Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter or The Runaways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

As she walked towards the Quidditch Pitch, she saw Sirius flying around through the air. She really didn't feel like using one of the school brooms, so she decided to summon her's.

"Accio my broom." cried Jennifer. Five minutes later, her broom was flying towards her. Once it was in her hand, she climbed on and soared up into the sky after Sirius. She loved the fact that the wind was blowing in her face and she had to fight the urge not to start performing tricks. She reached Sirius and flew in front of him so he would see her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." said Jennifer, as if it was obvious.

"I know you, you avoid people you hate, you should be avoiding me." He said looking down.

"I don't hate you. I was just afraid that you didn't like me and I said somethings things that I didn't mean. You said you know me, then you know that when I'm mad, I don't think straight."

"Yeah but you seemed pretty sure. You wouldn't let me get even a syllable in!" He argued as he stared into the eyes that he loved so much, silently begging himself not to give in and go back to the way it used to be.

"I know and Lily made me realize that." She took a deep breath, she knew what she had to say. "Siri, I like you." He laughed a sarcastic laugh. "Okay, fine. I don't like you." He looked down as she paused. "I love you."

"You what?" He croaked, lifting his head up.

"I, Jennifer Anne Potter, love you, Sirius Orion Black." She smiled at him. She watched him fly over to her, closing the distance between them.

"You really love me?" asked Sirius, watching her intently.

"Are you joking? I've loved you since you moved in. Why do you think I haven't dated anyone in so long?"

"I thought it was because we gave you grief all the time."

"No! It was because I wanted you to ask me out! But you never did!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wanted to ask you out, but I was scared James would get mad. I love you, Jen." They both smiled, relieved that the confession was out in the open.

"Finally." cried Jennifer. "The manwhore Sirius Black has finally said the L word!"

"Very funny Jen." He said, grabbing her chin. She brew a deep breath, and stared into his grey eyes. "Command me again."

She looked confused for a second, but remember what she told him to do last night. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Kiss. Me." His lips crashed into her, sending sparks throughout their bodies. Jennifer felt Sirius' tongue licking her lips and she granted him entrance. She let him explore her mouth with his tongue and then she took over.

After several long moments, they broke apart, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you." said Sirius as he led her down to the ground. He felt their feet touch the ground and he pulled her to him, as close as he could. "I love you so much." He brought his lips down to her forehead. He placed a gentle kiss on it before letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that!" Jennifer's voice was muffled by Sirius' shoulder.

"Oh but I do." laughed Sirius. He pulled her head off of his shoulder and looked her deep in the eyes. "Jen, will you be my girl?"

"If that in Sirius language means 'girlfriend' then I'd be honored." She smiled and kissed him.

"Shit." Sirius said, interrupting the kiss.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. What are we going to do a out Prongs?"

"Well, we're going to have to tell him. I'm sure he's going to be fine with it!" Jennifer said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true.

"Jen, you're his baby sister. He's not going to like it."

"Sirius Black. If you are thinking about breaking up with me if he doesn't approve you are dead. I've waited too long to be with you! And I'm not going to have it be taken away because of my brother."

"Jennifer, what's he going to say? 'Oh yeah! That's cool, go ahead date my baby sister!'"

"I don't know, but why don't we just cross that bridge when it gets here?" She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "But right now, I just want to be with you."

0o0o0o0o0o

James and Lily walked into the Head Common Room. The walk there was silent. Lily walked over to the couch an sat down, patting the spot next to her. James followed her command and sat down. He turned so that his body was facing her's and he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to regret saying this, but why, for Merlin's sake, are you being nice to me? You hate me." said James, looking her dead in the eye.

"Because I wasn't being fair to you. I know you just wanted to be friends and I shouldn't have blown up like that. Jennifer and Sirius told me that making me fall in love with you wasn't your motive and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Lily saw a small smirk appear on his face. "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

A look of shock appeared on James' face. "Will you say that again? I just want to hear you say it again."

Lily laughed, "You aren't as bad as I thought you were James."

James' smirk turned into an ear to ear grin. "Does that mean we're friends?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Oh, I guess." laughed Lily.

"So do you want to go down and sneak into the kitchen for a snack?" He asked, hoping to spend as much time with his new friend as possible before she changed her mind.

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Oh Flower. You've got to learn to bend the rules a little bit." He said, giving her a puppydog face. It wasn't the normal look he gave girls, this was a special look that he only ever gave to girls he liked, but Lily was the only one he had ever liked, so he saved it for her.

"You think that face is actually going to work?" laughed Lily. James smiled at the sound.

"Yes. Now wait here one second." said James, running up to his dormitory and back down a moment later, carrying a cloak.

"Why did you get a cloak? We're just going down to the kitchen..." Lily asked in a tone of confusion.

"Just watch me closely." James said, throwing the cloak over himself and disappearing.

"J-James?" asked Lily. "Where did you get an Invisibility Cloak?"

James pulled the cloak off of him and draped it over his right arm. "It was my Dad's, he gave it to me when I started Hogwarts. This is how us Marauders get away with our pranks. Only us and Jen know about it."

"Jennifer knows? She never told me!" Lily gasped.

"She couldn't, Dad made us swear. Sorry." James said, pulling her to him and draping the cloak over both of them. "C'mon let's go down to the kitchen. I don't have the Map, so we're going to have to be quiet."

"What map?" Lily asked as she felt herself being led to the Portrait Hole.

"That's another story for later." said James with a smile. He pushed the Portrait Hole open and led her down to the Kitchen. A fifteen minute walk, an encounter with a first year, and a tickled pear, they were in the Kitchen.

"Mister Potter!" squeaked a House-Elf, running up to him. "What can I do for you today?"

"Two Firewhiskeys please." James said with a smile. "It's nice to see you Julie."

"Two Firewhiskeys, on their way!" Julie squeaked, running off to fetch the drinks.

"James, I've never had Firewhiskey." Lily said, silently hoping that she didn't seem like a loser.

"Don't worry. It's good." James gave her another smile that she had never seen before. She felt her knees going weak, but she played it off as just being tired of standing. _Stop it Lillian. Stop acting like he has such an effect on you. Oh god! There's that smile again. Talk Lily, talk!_

"Well I guess if you say so, I'll try it." Lily said, smiling. Lily did she know that the same mantra that she had just told herself, James was telling himself the same thing.

"Well then." James smiled. "How about we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Have you heard of twenty questions?"

"Are you kidding me? That's a muggle game."

James laughed and sat down at the bar-type table that was occupying the right sdie of the kitchen. "Well then, let's play."

"Alright, you first." Lily said.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow." Lily said, taking the two Firewhiskeys from Julie. "Thank you."

The House-Elf smiled and nodded and disappeared.

"Why yellow?" James asked, taking a cup of Firewhiskey and taking a sip.

"Because it reminds me of the sunshine. I know that sounds corny." laughed Lily. "Plus my favorite flowers are Sun Flowers and they're yellow."

"Well that's nice." laughed James. "And it's not corny, trust me. I thought you were about to say that you liked pink."

"Ha. Pink is disgusting. My sister is the pink lover. I think it's too girly."

"Well you never have been the most girly person...don't take that the wrong way."

Lily laughed, "Trust me, I don't."

James smiled at her. "Your turn."

"Um, okay." She sought for a question to ask. _How many people have you dated? No I can't ask him that! It's none of my business! _"Have you ever been to a Muggle Concert?"

"One. Jennifer wanted to go see The Runaways."

"Oh my god! I love The Runaways! Cherry Bomb is my favorite song!" Lily cried smiling. "Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. Old folks say, ya poor little fool. Down the street I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for. Hello Daddy, hello Mom. I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb. Hello world I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb." Lily sang.

James smiled at her. "You know, you should be a singer."

"Ha. You're funny." She smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Your turn now."

"Who was your first kiss?" James asked, looking down.

"I haven't kissed anyone." Lily said, looking ashamed.

"You haven't?"

"I've been too busy at school and I just haven't had anytime. Plus there's always you putting any guy that gets near me in the Hospital Wing." Lily tried to hide a laugh.

"I'm sorry." James said, sincerely.

" It's okay. Trust me, some of those guy are jerks."

"Well then I'm glad that I hurt them."

"JAMES!" Lily playfully cried.

"What? Better me hurting them, then them hurting you."

"Well thanks James." They both smiled at each other. _DING DONG. _"Crap, James it's midnight! We need to get back to the Head Dorms."

"Yeah. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o

Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try and write another chapter today. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and subscribers.

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter.


	5. Unknown Confessions

Remus Lupin had just finished a very long snogging session with Addie Fields. He lifted a giggling Addie off of him and turned her around so that he could rest against the back of his bed and have her in his arms.

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" said Remus as he pulled the covers over them.

"You're beautiful." replied Addie, reaching up and fingering the scars on his face. She had always wondered about them, but hoped that in due time she'd find out. Little did she know, that was the one thing that Remus was dreading about telling her.

"I'm a guy, we aren't beautiful." he laughed.

"Well I say you are!" Addie smiled. "You got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am." He kissed her. Suddenly he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Addie asked, shocked.

"I really like you and I really want to make sure that no one can take you away from me. I really really want you to be my girlfriend. So will you?"

Addie stared at him for a second and then her face lit up. "Of course I will. I really like you too! No one will ever take me away from you." She bent down and kissed him softly. "Now all we have to do is get Lily and James together."

"Baby, you're not going to do that." laughed Remus.

"Baby? I like that! And why not?"

"Because Lily will never go for him. I want her to, but she's not going to budge."

"Well how come she told me and Jen that she went down to the kitchen with him last night?"

"Well maybe they're going to be friends, but nothing more. I really want them to be together, but I don't think it will happen."

"You'll see!" laughed Addie, who tackled Remus, beginning another snogging session with her new boy friend.

"Do you really have to snog this early?" Sirius asked, waking up. "If you're going to, put a damn silencing charm on your curtains!"

"You needed to get up anyways!" Addie's voice called from inside the curtains.

"Whatever Ad. What time is it anyways?"

"Seven. You should go or you'll miss breakfast."

"Aw man!" groaned Sirius, pulling himself out of bed and casting a cleaning charm over his body. Once he changed into his robes, he ripped open Remus' curtains. "Get up! It's the first day of classes!"

"Since when do you care?" asked Remus as he reluctantly got off of Addie and helped her up.

"Since I have a girlfriend that I want to see." Sirius stated as if it were obvious.

"Wow. Who's the new conquest this week?" Addie joked.

"Actually. It's Jen and it's not just for this week." He said, blushing. "I'm going to go find her. See you in Defense." He turned to walk to the door and then looked back. "Do us a favor and don't tell Prongs. Jen wants to tell him when the time is right."

"Sure." Addie said, smiling.

"Thanks." And with that he was gone.

"Can you believe they're dating?" Addie gushed. "Now all we really have to do is get Lily and James together! It'll be perfect!"

"You're asking the impossible." Remus said. "Let's go down to breakfast."

0o0o0o0o0o

Jennifer had never been happier about not seeing her brother. She loved her brother. He was her best friend, besides Lily, Remus, and Sirius, but she didn't want to tell him just yet about dating one of his best mates. The thought somewhat scared her. Would he be mad at her? At Sirius? Even the fact of thinking of a way to tell him scared her. She had already ruled out letting him catch them snogging and having someone else beside her or Sirius tell him would be a huge mistake. She finally decided on talking with Lily and Sirius about it. Lily would know what to do, she always did, but then again...she never knew what to do when it came to James.

"I'm going to be so screwed!" She said aloud.

"Woah! I didn't know you could tell the future!" Sirius said, sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so hilarious." She smiled, looking around to make sure no one was around so she could kiss him, which he gladly returned.

"God. You don't know how long I've waited to do that." She smiled again.

"As long as I have."

"So, why are you so screwed?" He asked, making his grip on her tight enough to keep her there, but not enough to hurt her.

"How are we going to tell James?"

"Ah. Maybe we should just tell him straight up. I'm sure he's noticed how we act around each other. I mean you fell asleep on my shoulder during the ride here. He's not stupid."

"I know he's not. I hate lying to him. He doesn't take that well."

"We should tell him soon though."

"Why's that?"

"Other than the fact that he hates lying?"

"Yep."

"So I can do this whenever I feel like it." He said, bending down to kiss her for the second time that day.

"Ah. I see." She smiled. "Why don't we tell him tonight? We can talk to Lily first and see what she has to say."

"Sounds good, but we need to go down to breakfast. I'm hungry!"

"When are you never hungry, but whatever, let's go."

"Wait! Am I allowed to hold your hand?"

"Sure, but when we see someone, you have to let go!"

"Alright. Uh, just letting you know. I told Addie and Remus. They said that they wouldn't tell Prongs."

"Tell me what?" James asked, coming through the Portrait Hole.

"That I, uh, caught them snogging in Moony's bed. Addie was embarrassed. Plus, I don't want you to go on one of your 'you caught them or you were spying' rants again."

James laughed. "Wow. Well you ruined my rant. Are you guys going down to the kitchens?"

"Yeah, we are now." Jennifer said.

"Cool. Well, let's go." He said, leading the way out of the common room. When they were out of his view, Sirius and Jennifer gave each other a look, but thanking Merlin that James hadn't come in a second earlier. They both exited the Portrait Hole to find James waiting on them. "So Jen, are you okay? You scared me yesterday. We didn't even talk about it."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm cool. I was just, urgh, pmsing. Didn't think you'd want to hear about that."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm glad you're feeling better now." James said, walking down the stair with them in tow.

"Me too." Jennifer said, awkwardly.

"Can we change the subject?" Sirius asked, staring between his girl friend and his best mate. "How did things go with Lily?"

"Good actually. We talked everything out. We agreed to be friends."

"That's great mate!"

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that she'll realize that we're good together."

"I'm sure she will. She just has to get herself to be open to it." Jennifer suggested as they turned into the Great Hall.

"Let's hope so, but now I'm just glad she's talking to me instead of yelling."

"It's a start!" Sirius said, sitting down next to Jennifer and James.

"I wonder where she is anyway."

"Miss Potter. I was hoping you could come with me to the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagall said walking up to them.

"Why?" Jennifer asked. James and Sirius looked at McGonagall strangely.

"Miss Evans has been placed there after an incident this morning."

"What!" James cried, hoping out of his seat and running out of the Great Hall towards the Hospital Wing.

"Professor, what happened?" Jennifer asked.

"She was stunned walking down the stairs. Normally, we'd have her out in a heart beat, but after she was stunned, the culprits pushed her down the stairs. It seems as if her arm is broken and she hit her head. You, your brother, and Mr. Black may take the day off with her in order to make sure she is okay. Also, check on your brother, he looked a bit distraught." She said, and then walked up to the teacher's table and took her seat next to Professor Dumbledore.

"C'mon, let's go." Sirius said, getting up and starting to pull her up from her seat. Jennifer caught Professor Dumbledore's eye. There wasn't a sparkle in them like there usually was. Dumbledore caught her looking at him and gave a faint smile, gesturing towards the door.

"Okay." Jennifer said, pulling her gaze away from Dumbledore and walked out of the Great Hall with Sirius in tow. "Who would hurt Lily? She would never hurt a fly!"

"I think I know one person, well it's more like a group."

"Who? The Slytherins?"

"Yeah. Jen, think about it. Snape and Lily used to be best friends. You know the ending that they had. You know he's a death eater! And it's a known fact that Lily's a muggleborn. I swear to Merin, the next time I see Snape, I'll kill him."

"Siri, you don't know it was Snape. I mean, I hate him as much as you do, but don't jump to conclusions." Jen said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "I'd kiss you, but we're in public."

"Save it for later. We have to check on Lily." She said, smiling up at him and pulling him towards the Hospital Wing. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath and then stepped inside.

"She's going to be okay. She just got a bad bump on the head. Her arm is broken, but Pompfrey can mend it in a second, but she has to wait until Lily's awake." James said, walking up to them.

"We're allowed to miss today, so we can be with her." Sirius said, grabbing a chair and placing it by Lily's bed and then grabbing two more. "God. She looks peaceful."

"Yeah. She does. She's beautiful." James said, taking a seat and gently grabbing her hand. "I should've waited for her. She told me to go ahead. That she'd meet me down in the Great Hall. Damn it. Why didn't I wait?"

"It's not your fault. Shit happens. You can't avoid it." Jennifer said, wrapping her arms around her brother and kissing his head. "It's going to be okay."

"I know Jen." James said, not taking his eyes off of Lily. "I just miss hearing her voice."

"You'll hear it soon, mate. She's probably going to be awake by the time we have dinner tonight." Sirius said, forcing a smile.

"I love her. More than anything." James confessed.

"We know." Sirius said, give James a pat on the back.

"James, why don't you go get some food. Then you can come back up. You haven't eaten since last night."

"Jen I can't leave her."

"To get food you can. You'll be gone for no longer than an hour. Please. For Lily."

"Fine." James said, as he reluctantly got up and started walking to the door, but stopped when he heard someone say his name.

"James..." Lily muttered softly in her sleep. "James."

"Yeah? Lily, I'm here." James said, walking as fast as he could to her bed.

"James...I love you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey! I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever! I've had a lot of drama going on. Please read and review!

xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	6. Please Say It Again

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Sirius asked, staring at Jennifer.

"I'm pretty sure she did..." Said Jennifer, gently grabbing her brother's hand.

"She loves me?" James asked more to himself than the other two. "But she can't love me; she told me that she never would love me."

"I guess she changed her mind mate." Sirius stated, clapping him on the back.

"She loves me." James smiled, forcing himself not to scream. "Jen, you were right! She loves me!"

"When am I ever not right?" Jennifer laughed as she was pulled into her brother's arms.

"Whatever. I'm too happy to rebut." James smiled into his sister's hair. "Lily Evans loves me."

"What are you going to do when she wakes up?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to tell her I love her."

"Alright, you can do that, but first, go eat something you prick!" Jennifer said pushing him towards the door.

"But Lily, our beautiful, fiery Lily Evans just said that she loved me! I can't leave now! What if she wakes up while I'm gone?"

"It'll be fine. She'd want you to eat something! NOW!" Jennifer said as loud as she could without getting thrown out of the Hospital Wing. "How about I go with you. Sirius will stay here with her and watch over her. You know he won't let anyone near her, especially the Slytherins. James, please."

James look his sister over, trying to find a weakness, but as usual he gave in and walked to the double wooden doors.

"That's a good seeker." Jennifer laughed as she winked at Sirius and followed her brother to the kitchens.

"Sirius?" A small voice spoke from behind the Marauder.

He turned around and saw Lily smiling at him. "Hey Flower, did you have a nice nap?"

"I was unconscious, not taking a nap." Lily let out a small chuckle.

"I know, but it's the nicer thing to say. When Mr. Potter was in a coma, Mrs. Potter told us that when he woke up to just say nap instead of coma or unconscious because it could upset people." Sirius said as he walked over to the empty chair next to the bed and sat down.

"How long was I un—napping?" Lily asked, trying to push herself up in the bed.

"Here, let me help," Sirius said, getting up and gently pulling Lily into a propped up position. "You were out of an hour or two."

"Okay, that's not too bad. Wait! What about classes?"

"Don't worry, McGonagall gave the four of us the day off."

"The four of us?"

"You, me, Jen, and James." Lily's face turned as red as her hair at the mention of James. "Flower, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lily said, looking him in the eye.

"Do you like James?"

Lily looked down at her hands and sighed. "I like him, yes. He's a good friend."

"No, I mean do you like him, as more than a friend." Sirius asked, never taking his eyes off of her. "Can you at least look at me?"

Lily moved her head back up and looked at his eyes again. His gray eyes were sincere and sweet, a side of him that she had never seen before. "Yes. I love him." A tear slipped from her eye. "But I can't be with him. I just can't get myself to be with him. I want to be, but I know that another girl will come along and sweep him off his feet and I'll be left like an old toy."

"He wouldn't do that, Lily. He's in love with you and you know that." Sirius said, grabbing her hand. "Do you know what you said while you were asleep?"

Lily shook her head.

"You said, 'James…I love you.'"

"I did?"

"You did. And I've never seen him happier."

Lily blushed again. "I was always too afraid to say it."

"Well, it's finally been said."

"Was he really happy?"

Sirius laughed, "Lily, Jen had to practically drag him down to the kitchen. And you know how much that boy loves food." Lily smiled at him and leaned over to hug him.

"What do I say to him?"

"Whatever you want to say to him. Possibly that you're sorry for punching me so many times over the past six years?"

"Say that again, and you will get punched." Lily smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. I remember Pomfrey saying that even after they have mended a bone, it still hurts for a bit."

"Right, I forgot that you helped her during sixth year."

Lily nodded and turned her head to the double doors that were being pushed open.

"Lily!" James cried when he saw that she was awake. He sprinted over to the bed and hugged her. "I'm so sorry that I left you, I should have waited."

"It's not your fault. I told you to go, no one expected this to happen."

"I know, but still." James said, smiling down at her.

"Hey Lils, glad to see you're awake." Jennifer smiled as she walked up and stood next to Sirius.

"Me too." Lily smiled back at her. Lily looked back over at James and a gentle blush crept onto her face.

Sirius, who noticed this, turned to Jennifer. "Hey Jen, I'm actually pretty hungry because I didn't get to eat because of this kid right here."

"Not. My. Fault." Lily laughed and shoved him.

"Will you take me to get some food?" Sirius asked, shooting Jennifer his puppy dog face.

"But, Lily just woke up." Jennifer said, pouting back.

"Please! My stomach is very important too!" Sirius smirked. "Besides Lily will probably still be here until tonight, so c'mon. I want food."

"Fine." Jennifer said, laughing at his face. "But only if I get the Map tonight."

"We'll see." Sirius laughed and pulled her towards the door.

"Well that was interesting." James said, smiling.

"Yeah, you never know what they're going to do."

"I really am sorry, Lily."

"James, it's not your fault, I promise you." Lily smiled and gently grabbed his hand.

"I'm really glad you're okay." He smiled back as he looked down at their linked hands.

"Thanks." She looked deep into his hazel eyes and blushed. "I know—did I, um, say—"

"Did you say anything while you were asleep?" James finished for her.

"Yeah."

"You said that, you loved…"

"I loved what?" Lily asked playing dumb.

"That you loved me—playing quidditch. You love watching me play quidditch." James smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah. I do. You're really good." Lily frowned. She had really hoped that he would tell her that she had said she loved him. "Was there anything else?"

"I don't think so." He said, his face still housing the look of discomfort.

"Oh. Okay." Lily said looking down, tears forming in her eyes. She thought that he would jump at the chance to tell her that he loved her.

James saw a tear slip from Lily's eye and felt his heart drop to his stomach. "There—there was one more thing."

Lily's head flew up; her heartbeat a million beats a minute. "What was it?"

"You said that you—well you said that you—you said that you loved me."

"I did?" Lily asked in a fake voice.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it was just because of the medicine that you were on, I know that you don't love me like that, Lily and like I said before, that's okay."

"James, I love you." Lily said, grabbing his face and holding it in her hands. " I have loved you for a long time, but I was too afraid to say anything." James' face now turned to an expression of shock. "Sirius told me that I said that and it felt so good to know that I had said it out loud. He told me that he had never seen you so happy. Is that true?"

"Of—of course it is, Lily. I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time. I've always thought that my feelings would never be reciprocated. I can't believe that you just told me you love me." James looked deep into her emerald eyes and longed to kiss her. "Please, say it again."

Lily laughed and said, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Lily."

0o0o0o0

Hey guys!

I'm terribly sorry that I have not written in a long time! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


End file.
